


Slamming Doors

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Scary Dean Winchester, Triggers, Vampires, Violence, jackass dean, only slight, self image issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: Vampires suck and Dean can be a huge dick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idek where I was going with this but I decided to write it anyway lol

You needed this night at the bar. You had rolled into town for a hunt that you essentially forced the Winchesters not to take. They at least let you stay at the bunker to save you some money, which you appreciated. But now you were blowing all that saved money at the bar. 

The boys were with you, Sam in the booth across from you and Dean at the bar where he was supposed to be getting more beer but was flirting with the bartender instead. You rolled your eyes, getting out of the booth and getting the beers for Sam and yourself. "Thanks, Y/N. We probably would've never gotten these if we relied on him." You and Sam both laughed as you drank your beer. 

"Hey Sam, it doesn't look like Dean's the only one getting lucky tonight." You jerked your head to the side, drawing the giant's attention to the brunette that had been staring at him. She blushed when he looked at her, sending a small wave. Sam grinned at you. 

"You good on your own?" He wasn't going to leave you if you wanted him to stay but you waved him on. 

"Go get some." You laughed slightly as he quickly slid out of the booth to the girl. Sam had been gone for only five minutes when a stranger slid into the booth. You were shocked. 

"Hey there, gorgeous." The man sent you a stunning smile. You were still stuck in shock. It wasn't often that you were hit on in bars due to your...size. Not that you were necessarily fat or anything but you were nowhere close to the definition of skinny. He laughed at your silence. "What's the matter, beautiful? Somethin' on my face?" 

"Oh! Uh..." You laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm just not used to guys like you hitting on me." A blush was very evident on your face. The man smiled at you again, running his hand through his dark hair. 

"Now I'm surprised. I would've thought men would be falling for you all over the place. How about you and I get out of here and go someplace more private?" You smiled, taking another drink of your beer. You looked at Dean flirting with the bartender still and Sam was no longer even visible. It wasn't like you were going to be stepping out on anyone. 

"I like the sound of that." You both slid out of the booth. The stranger's arm was wrapped around your body, his hand falling down to land on your ass. Dean finally looked up, stopping you as you walked by. He leaned in close to your ear. 

"I don't like the look of this guy, Y/N. I don't think you should be going anywhere with him." His tone was dangerous and he kept eyeing the guy. You rolled your eyes, shaking his hand off your shoulder. 

"Good thing it's not up to you." You and the handsome stranger continued outside. He led you around to the back of the bar where some of the cars were parked. You were about to ask which car was his when he slammed you back against the wall, his hand on your throat. "What are you doing?!" He chuckled darkly as you tried to get him off of you and away from him. 

"You hunters are all so weak when you don't have your big knives around." Your eyes went huge as he bared his fangs to you. Fucking vampire. "You clearly didn't do enough staking out, Y/N. You may have gotten the others but I'm still here. I can't wait to rip into that throat of yours."

"Get off of me you jackass!" You tried to yell but his hand strangled the sound. You kicked at him, earning another chuckle. He threaded his hand into your hair, yanking back and exposing your throat to him. You couldn't believe this was how you were going to go. You were almost embarrassed by it. You whimpered subconsciously as the vamp's fangs dragged along your skin. You squeezed your eyes shut, ready to feel his fangs plunge into your skin but you heard a horrible thwack and liquid splattered your face. You opened your eyes to see Dean standing behind the lifeless body of the vamp as it fell to the ground. You were about to thank Dean for saving you but were cut off. 

"I fucking told you not to leave with him." He started walking back to the impala. You suddenly became very angry with the elder Winchester. 

"You're blaming what happened on me not sticking around just because you said to?!" You marched right up to him, stomping your feet in the gravel harshly. He spun around, glaring down at you. 

"Yeah, actually I am. You're so fucking stubborn all the time and it almost gets you killed constantly. If you would just fucking listen then that wouldn't have happened!" He wasn't quite yelling at you but he sure was loud. You pursed your lips, gathering your thoughts so you could let him have it. "Get in the car."

"Why, so you can leave me in there for hours while you fuck the bartender? Hell no. I'll wait in the bar." You wiped the blood off of your face with your flannel shirt, leaving you in just a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Lucky for you, I'm not horny anymore. Now get your ass in the car." He growled the last bit and you huffed, getting in the front seat of the car. He climbed in the drivers seat, slamming the door before heading to the bunker. 

 

The ride back had been silent and incredibly tense. You were so angry. How dare he act like he could tell you what to do. The only thing that was your fault was not killing the vamp with the others, which was admittedly a large mistake. But still. How dare he. You got out of the car when you finally made it to the bunker, slamming the car door behind you. 

"Don't you slam my fucking car door." You glared at Dean as he rounded the front of the car. 

"You slammed the fucking door ten minutes ago." You spat, folding your arms as you walked through the garage. 

"It's my car and I can do whatever I want. You can't." He growled, following you in. You stomped your way throughout the halls until you turned down the one leading to your room. You could hear Dean's heavy steps falling behind you. "Stop following me."

"My room is down here too, princess." His words were hard and harsh. Your hand finally fell onto the doorknob of the room you were staying in but Dean's voice stopped you from stepping inside. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was THINKING I was gonna get laid." You hissed back, turning around to face him with your arms crossed. 

"Yeah, laid in the fucking ground." He growled back at you. Your eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. 

"Oh go fuck yourself." Your words dripped venom. His green eyes looked stormy with anger. 

"You need to calm down, Y/N. Stop acting like a child and admit you acted like a fucking idiot." You thought you were going to lose it.

"You are so thick headed! I made a mistake and all you care about is the fact that I didn't do what you said! You're such a self-centered, arrogant asshole!" 

"And you're a naive, desperate bitch! You almost got yourself killed because you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants." You were taken back by this. 

"God forbid I try to get some action. It's not like it happens every time I go outside like SOMEONE around here." You were both glaring at each other, both jaws were set and neither of you were backing down. "Don't even try to say that you don't almost get killed when you can't keep it in your pants cause we both know that's not true."

"You're so irritating." He huffed loudly. 

"Back at ya." You hissed, turning your back to him to go in your room. 

"When will you learn to just do what you're told?" He ran a hand through his hair and you sighed dramatically. 

"Still on this? Well then, how about I learn when it's actually worth it." You slammed the door behind you as you walked in. 

"I just have to make it worth it." You didn't miss his promise, but you also had no idea what he was promising with those words. You also didn't miss him yelling as he went down the hall. "Stop slamming my fucking doors!"


	2. Make Me Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing a second chapter to this. Shit gets weird but also
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for anyone who has experienced past abuse
> 
> Also, like not to sound super needy, but like idk if people actually want me to keep writing the three other works I've been working on. Like they haven't been getting a lot of attention (which I get, it's school time) but like idk I'm a needy bitch and want to know if yall want me to keep going on them lol

You had just finished packing your stuff, heading out of your room and slamming the door behind you. You were still kinda pissed at Dean about the night before. You heard him yelling from the kitchen about the door, smirking to yourself. You almost ran into Sam when you turned one of the corners. You laughed, he was clearly just now getting home. "Good game, tiger."

"Don't make it weird, Y/N." The giant laughed. He looked at your bag on your arm, his smile falling slightly. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I mean, I finished my hunt yesterday so..." You knew Sam hated it when you left. You two had always been close.

"You know you can stay with us until you find a new hunt." He always tried to get you to stick around. You should've just snuck out before he got back.

"I know, but it's fine." You gave him a smile. "Plus, I don't really think your brother wants me around much longer." 

"Oh, yeah. I ran into Dean before you." He shrugged. "Screw him. Stay here."

"Sam-" He snatched your bag from you.

"Come on, Y/N." He walked past you, taking your bag back to the room you were staying in. You huffed loudly. "It's too late, I've made up your mind. I also took your keys." He sent you a grin and you rolled your eyes.

"You can't keep me hostage forever, Winchester."

"Try me, Y/L/N."

 

You had been researching new hunts to go on in the library. It was a bit tense between you and Dean still, but Sam made it a little better, sitting right next to you. You pulled your laptop off the table, leaning back in your chair and propping your feet on the table. "Get you feet off my table."

"Dean." Sam was trying to be peacekeeper but it wasn't working well.

"You literally have your feet on the table too." You all but snarled at him.

"I can do what I want. This is my house."

"This isn't even a house. Plus, it's not even yours technically."

"Y/N." Sam really was trying but he didn't stand a chance.

"Just get you fucking feet off the table or I'll...."

"You'll what? Come on, Dean, what'll you do?"

"I'll..."

"Guys maybe you should calm down." You smirked at Sam, closing your laptop.

"No, come on, Sam, I wanna know what he thinks he's gonna do." You leaned further back in the chair, sending Dean a grin that only made him more mad.

"Seriously, Y/N, you better listen to me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Spank me?" You pretended to be scared at the thought, grinning even more when you saw Dean's jaw tick.

"Yeah." You were slightly taken aback, and clearly Sam was as well. "Yeah, or I'll spank you." Dean took his own feet off the table, standing up.

"Dean, stop. This is weird and you both just need to calm down." Sam knew it was probably going to escalate to something, but he didn't know it would be this. You and Dean always fought, but it never got this out of hand. You snorted.

"No worries, Sammy, he won't do it." Dean raised his eyebrows at you, slowly coming around the table.

"You don't think I'll do it?" You narrowed your eyes at him.

"I don't just think, I _know_ you won't." Sam stood from his spot next to you, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Dean, it's not a big deal, just stop."

"It's not about the table anymore, Sam, I'm trying to prove a point. She never fucking listens to what people tell her." Dean came and stopped on your other side and you looked up at him. "This is your last warning, sweetheart. Get your feet off my table." You sent him a smile.

"I think I'm fine where I am." You were genuinely surprised when he started pulling you out of the chair. "What the fuck?!" You started fighting against him, slapping his hand away, pulling out of his grasp as he got you standing.

"Stop fighting me, Y/N, you brought this on yourself." You continued to struggle against him, unintentionally slamming your elbow into his nose.

"Oh shit." You knew you were fucked, you could see it in his eyes. You immediately took off down the hall as Sam tried to hold back and reason with a now fuming, and slightly bloody, Dean. You raced to your room, stopping only to slam the door shut in an attempt to make Dean think you were hiding in there. You quickly and quietly made your way further down the hall into his own room and into his closet. You would've hidden in Sam's room but that was sure to be the second place Dean would look. You sunk down to the ground, trying to curl up into the darkness.

"Come out, princess." His voice was low and predatory. You tried to slow your breathing but he was in the room and your heart was racing. "You really think I would fall for your trick? I know you're in here, thinking Sammy's room would be too obvious of a next choice." God, you were so predictable and so, so extremely fucked. "You busted my goddamn nose. You better come out before you make this any worse for yourself." He swung open the closet door before you could do anything, his eyes immediately falling on you.

"Dean, stop, I'm sorry." The words rushed out in a squeak. He gave a chuckle that was nothing but cold as he shook his head at your balled up form.

"It's too late for sorry, Y/N. Now get up." You stayed frozen in place. "Don't make me drag you out."

"Dean, seriously, this is fucking crazy! I'm a grown adult!" Your voice was high pitched. You were actually starting to feel a little afraid.

"It was your idea, sweetheart." You were about to stutter out a response but he moved forward quickly, his hand wrapping around your upper arm and pulling you harshly. 

"Dean!" You pulled back but his grip was like a vice. "Please! I'm sorry!" Dean had you pinned down face-first to his bed before you could even blink. You still struggled, even though you knew it was useless.

"Stop squirming and suck it up." His hand came down against your ass sharply, making you squeak. You felt yourself falling into a weird panic when he struck you again. 

"Dean, stop! Stop, I'm sorry!" You felt tears pricking at your eyes when he did it again. When he did it the fourth time you were gone, tears spilling over. "Stop, please, daddy, stop, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, fuck." Dean's entire demeanor changed while he pulled you up and positioned you onto his lap and into a tight hug on the bed. "Shit, Y/N, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I forgot." You balled your fists up in his shirt, sobbing into him. He smoothed one hand down your hair and down you back while the other held you to him.

They had found you when you were about twelve years old. You were about a year younger than Sam at that point. John Winchester had burst through your front door one night, right at the same time your father, who you would later be told was possessed, was beating you, as he had every night for weeks. John had stormed into your room to see you pinned down by your father, begging him to stop hitting you. You had passed out not long after the hunter had shown up to your rescue, to weak from the abuse to stay awake. When you finally woke up, you were in a motel room, a boy named Sam sitting on the bed next to you and an older boy named Dean trying to stitch up wounds or put limbs back into place on your body. After carefully explaining to you what had happened, John sent you to live with your aunt, but you found your way into hunting anyway.

"Jesus Christ, Y/N, I'm so sorry." Sam came rushing into the room, looking furious with his brother as your clung tighter to him crying. "Sammy, I fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!
> 
> On this and my other stuff if you want me to keep going! If not then I'll probably just leave them how they are now lol

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest/request things if you want. Even feel free to just comment for the heck of it


End file.
